Shinjitsu No Shi
by XxStarry-AngelxX
Summary: Couple-InuXKik Please excuse the stupid HTML tags. Story revolves around Kikyou... Slight Kagome bashing. Just read, I can tell you that it's much better then it sounds.
1. Sweet Light

Disclaimer:  
  
centerI do not own any Inuyasha charaters.  
  
centerOTHER:  
  
centerThis is just a fanfiction. If you are in this sort of situation, you should immediately tell someone.  
  
centerPlease, no flames.  
  
centerPairings include:  
  
centerInuyashaXKikyou SangoXMiroku KagomeXSesshomaru and small hints of KagomeXInuyasha  
  
Kikyou waited silently in the hallway, waiting for his footsteps. She loosened her pocket nervously, and searched for the gun. Thoughts of what could happen if this wasn't succesfull trailed her mind. She thought of her little sister, her aunt....but those were the only people she could think of who honestly cared about her. She heard the footsteps, trailing slowly through the kitchen. She closed her eyes and waited for when he would come through the door. "Hello Kikyou."He said, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
That's the last she remembered, at least.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"Hey."Said Inuyasha, raising his hand to his friend, Naraku.  
  
"Hey."He said, slapping it."You seen Kagome around here?"He asked.  
  
"Hmm...now that you say it I haven't seen her anywhere."Said Inuyasha.  
  
She's probubly with Kouga, or maybe Hojo....hmph. Those damned idiots don't know a thing..And now Naraku's probubly after the bitch too!!! Thought Inuyasha, staring holes into Naraku.  
  
"I can tell you anything right?" Asked Naraku, curiously.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I guess isn't an answer."He said, tensing up.  
  
"Ok, ok! Yeah, you can trust me...whatever..."Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay...well...ya know Kikyou? Well.."Naraku tried to say, but Kikyou was suddenly behind them with a terrified look on her face and a rather unattractive bruise on her face. She backed up, with the most frightened look on her face. Inuyasha waved curiously at her, but she didn't reply. She simply stared at Naraku, and as he turned around, she started to run. Not knowing what was going on, Inuyasha quickly followed. She was running fast but no match for his agility. He reached over and grabbed her wrist, then gasped in horror and surprise. She had scars along her wrists, the was when someone comits suicide has them. They looked deep, too. He looked and gasped again. She had a fresh one, spread across her pale flesh. She tried her best to pull away, but couldn't get away from his gaping mouth. She then kicked him in the shins and succesfully got away. Inuyasha turned around, to see Naraku.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
BAM!!!!!!  
  
"Stupid ass bitch!! What do you think you were doing outside?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE!!!"Said Naraku, throwing another piece of expensive glass at her head.  
  
"I...I'm sorry..."She said, trying to get away from the broken silver wear."It...it...was a mistake...I...I needed to talk to Kaede!!"She said, dodging another piece.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF REASON IS THAT?!!!!"Asked the drunk Naraku.  
  
"SHE'S PREGNANT, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!"She said, whimpering in fear and hate.  
  
"SO SOME WHORE GOES AND HETS HERSELF PREGNANT, AND THAT'S MY PROBLEM?!"He screamed, taking out a kitchen knife.  
  
Kikyou's eyes popped open with pure hatred. How could someone be that evil? She lunged at him, and smacked him on the forehead and gasped at what she had just done. His mouth was open with pure amusemnent, no emotions at all. Then, his lips curled into an evil smile while she tried her best to crawl away, but he straddled her before she could.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly scanning the walls for Miroku. He needed to tell someone, about the sick look on Naraku's face.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kikyou!!!!"Screamed Inuyasha, after Kikyou. He turned around to find Naraku. He had to step back himself just to look at his smile.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
He could have sworn he saw Miroku but before he could point him out, Kagome ran into him.  
  
"Oh...sorry..huh? Inuyasha!!! Sesshomaru did it again!!!!!"She said, shaking in her shoes.  
  
"What?! What did he do to you Kagome?! I'll kick his skinny ass if he did something to you!!!" He said angrily.  
  
"He....he....he....he...."She stuttered.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT KAGOME?! WHAT-DID-HE-DO-TO-YOU?!!!"He asked, eager for revenge.  
  
"He...called...me...a....crazy bitch......"She said, before bursting into tears and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Kagome. Is that it?" He asked, staring into her.  
  
"Well...it's an awful thing to say..."She said, loooking down to her shoes.  
  
All he could manage to do was walk away. Not really angrily...just enough to see he had heard worse in his lifeltime. Infact....he could name at least 10 worse things to say to her. It was raining, no...pooring, and all Inuyasha could think about was the sheer look of terror on Kikyou's face..he didn't know what got her so badly, but he was gonna find out. Just when he thought he could finally zone out to the world around him, some dude shouted crude words while driving past him, splashing disgusting water all over him.  
  
Well......what a great...no, fabulous day.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Kikyou struggled to move, but her body ached. She slowly grabbed one bar after another, climbing down the apartment building. He wouldn't be up for at least 4 hours...that stupid drunkard....How did she get herself into this mess? Damnit... she pushed herself down again and tripped on a vine rowing across the bars. Inuyasha saw her falling, at least 10 feet...and rushed to her. She squinted and rubbed her head angrily. He stared at her and waited for her to say something....anything...about why she was at Naraku's apartment building....why she had bruises and blood all over her......why she had such terror in her eyes at the very glimpse of Naraku....He did the only thing he could think of, and grabbed her wrist. "Why?"He asked."Why....?"  
  
"What do you mean, Inuyasha?"She asked, as if she didn't know. He pointed towards her wrist and stared into her eyes. The way that makes you either burst into laughter, tears, or even slaps in Mroku's case. He grabbed her back and pushed her forward, into his arms. She gasped.....and suddenly remembered why she was in this mess.  
  
*flash back*  
  
"So you mean it? Some jocks and brainless idiots are meeting in some party?! Well...when you put it that way......NO!!!!"Said Kikyou.  
  
"But it's just a party Ki, and not all cheerleaders are stupid...look at Kagome...."He said."Well...maybe not Kagome...but Sango!!! And.....jocks aren't hard-headed idiots like you think Ki. Naraku...."Said Inuyasha, trying to get the naive Kikyou to go out with him.  
  
"Inuyasha....it's not you...it's just...you know i'm not much of a socialist..."  
  
"Then come for me!!! Please....."  
  
"..............."  
  
"Please, Kikyou!!!!"  
  
".............................Oh.....fine."  
  
That was her destiny, she supposed. To be tricked by Naraku. Inuyasha was right...not all jocks and cheerleaders were stupid...just Kagome and Hojo.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
She didn't hug him back, couldn't even move. Couldn't do shit if her life depended on it. She stood there, like Kagome ( ^.^ I dun like Kagome) would..like a drunken idiot....tucked in his warm and tender embrace..forever...if it weren't for Miroku....he came, running in and quickly stopped, mouth open, lump on his head, his hand twitching madly, and with a deranged Sango behind him. Just when she was about to *TWAP* him again, she noticed his gaping mouth and looked over to Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhh"They bolth said, confused and baffled.  
  
"Kiki?"Asked Sango, pointing to Kikyou.  
  
"Inu....yasha?" Asked Miroku, twirling his head back in fasination.  
  
She didn't really want to....but she had to...for her sake. And....his. It was dangerous to be involved like that. If Naraku found out...he would probubly kill Inuyasha...even if they were best friends....she put her hand gently to her chest, and looked down to Kirara. She was rubbing curiously across Kikyou's leg.  
  
"Sorry...if...we...intruded..."Said Miroku, not really meaning it.  
  
"Yeah...we'll leave you two alone..."Said Saqngo, politely excusing herself.  
  
"There's nothing that you intruded on."Said Kikyou, pulling herself away from Inuyasha's embrace.  
  
"Kikyou..."He said, but she turned around.  
  
"Nothing to be seen, nothing to know. Honestly."Said Kikyou slowly walking away.. Sango quickly ran after her. Miroku slowly walked towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't worry about her Inuyasha. Everyone knows she's already with Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha cringed. This fact made him want to hunt down Naraku and rip off his damned head. He then heard a loud roar and footsteps again.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Kikyou slowly walked away, leaving the only sense of security she had ever had. She was surprised when Sango's hand approached her shoalder. Kikyou whirled her head back to Sango's smiling face. "So what really happened? It's about time you gave up on the crap that Naraku gave you to Inuyasha! You can tell me! Just us girls, right?!" Said Sango. Kikyou really did want to tell her....about Naraku, about her feelings for Inuyasha...but she couldn't. That would put them all in danger....  
  
"Really, nothing happened Sango..." Said Kikyou, trying not to look at Sango's dissapointed face.  
  
"Ok. If you don't want to tell me....you don't have to..."She said, still dissapointed. Kikyou gently looked up and tried to fit a smile one her face. She was just about to ask what Miroku did when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Kikyou."Said Naraku, fitting an evil grin on his face."Hello to you too, Sango. Come Kikyou. We're going home..."He sid, tightening his grip on Kikyou, so that she was cringing.  
  
"Listen, Naraku!! Kiki's not going to take any more of this shit you're putting her through!! She already loves Inuyasha!!!" His eyes popped open and darted to kikyou.  
  
"You told her?!"He said, drawing blood.  
  
"No....she doesn't know that! Naraku, she honestly doesn't know!!!"Said Kikyou, moving infront of Sango.  
  
"Know what, Kikyou?! Is he abusing you?!!! BASTARD!!!"She said, lunging at him. She tried to hit him, but his fist met her face first. She cried out in pain as he kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"No!! Naraku!! Please don't!!!!"Said Kikyou, grabbing his arm. He quickly flung her onto the ground and continued beating Sango. She let out many cries of pain as he continued to beat her.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Miroku quietly stepped towards the amazed Inuyasha."I....don't understand..."Said Inuyasha. Miroku opened his mouth, only to be interupted by a large cry of pain and a scream.  
  
"That was Sango's voice!!!"Said Miroku, running as fast as he could. They bolth ran as fast as the could, only to find a bloody young girl."Sa...Sa...Sango!!!"Miroku said, gaping and throwing himself by her side.  
  
"That's Sango?!"Said Inuyasha.  
  
"You idiot!Shutup and call the hospital!!!Damn...damn...damn..."  
  
Inuyasha quickly nodded and called. If they bolth would have been a bit more quiet, the could hear Kikyou's muffled cries from the alleyway. She cried softly, as Naraku pushed the knife closer to her throat."So..you like Inuyasha?"Asked Naraku, in a dangerous tone.  
  
"No..."She said, crying.  
  
"Don't lie to me now...sweet little Kikyou..."He said, injecting the blade slowly into her neck. She screamed as he sucked the blood off of her neck.  
  
centerIf I were to finally live....  
  
centerOh, those dreams to be filled....  
  
centerThere would still be a shadow in the light....  
  
centerAnd light in the darkness...  
  
centerDear my love, my one and only....  
  
centerThis feeling as sweet as your kiss....  
  
centerSweet, sweet darkness..... 


	2. It Overcomes

Disclaimer:  
  
centerI do not own any Inuyasha charaters.  
  
centerOTHER:  
  
centerThis is just a fanfiction. If you are in this sort of situation, you should immediately tell someone.  
  
centerPlease, no flames.  
  
centerPairings include:  
  
centerInuyashaXKikyou SangoXMiroku  
  
Miroku held Sango's limp hand in his, praying for the best. He jumped when the nurse entered. "Is she going to be ok?"He asked, not taking his eyes off of Sango.  
  
"She was badly injured in the kidney and she probubly won't wake up for a while...but we're pretty sure she'll live. Inuyasha stood there, never taking his eyes off of his shoes. He recognized Sango's assasin's scent. It was the same as Naraku's. But why?! Why would his friend do this to him? He glanced up to see Miroku's outraged face.  
  
"What do you you mean.....you're pretty sure?!"He got up slowly and walked towards the nurse.  
  
"I...I...don't know sir....."Said the nurse.Miroku was furious and threw himself at her. Inuyasha quickly got up and retrived Miroku's hands for the nurses face.  
  
"Miroku!! MIROKU!!!"He said, slapping him. Miroku shook his head in utter confusion. He sat down on the floor and burst into tears. The nurse quickly got up and ran out. Inuyasha took Miroku's hand and slowly lead him out.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Kikyou sat...just sat there. Nothing to do in her window-less room. She thought about Inuyasha. Sango....poor Sango...She burst into tears at the thought of it. He's just evil. Pure evil. He's the only one who actually deserved to die. She quietly stood up as she heard footsteps. He opened the door and inched towards her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled Kikyou closer."Kikyou....you know I love you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well....do you love me too?"He said, tightening his grip.  
  
"yes."She lied.  
  
"Don't give me that shit. Say it like you mean it!!"He said, tightening it more.  
  
She winced."I love you too, Naraku."  
  
"Good."  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Inuyasha stared at the posters lining his bed. Finally, he was alone. He hadn't seen Kikyou, Miroku...or poor Sango at school today. He was so worried about Kikyou. He turned over and studied the picture of him and Kikyou."I'll kill Naraku. Next time I see him, i'll ask him. If he says yes, i'll blow his brains out."He said, taking out a gun. He slowly slipped it into his pocket and left. He swiftly walked past all the news stands and random people. As he got to the alley which lead to Naraku's apartment. He slowly reached the ladder to be greeted by Kikyou. Before even saying hello, she gently took his wrist and lead him to a beautiful hill. She gently put him down and threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha....can I tell you anything?"She asked, looking up to him with her beautiful eyes full of tears.  
  
"Yeah..."He said, feeling awkward yet conforatable.  
  
"Promise?"She asked.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
She then told him everything...about Naraku, what he did to her, what he did to Sango...everything. She looked up to see Inuyasha's gaping mouth.All he could think about was how he had let her go through this."Kikyou...i'll never let that bastard touch you again..."He hugged her.  
  
"No! That's the problem!! You can't tell anyone..."She said, looking at him seriously.  
  
"You've gotta be kidd..."He tried to say, but she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Please don't...Inuyasha..."Said Kikyou. He looked dissapointed and slowly nodded."Thankyou..."She said. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. She quickly pulled away to his dissapointment and gasped as she saw Naraku enter through the bushes.  
  
"Well...hello there. Hi Inuyasha. Sorry, but can I take Kikyou for a while?"He said, grinning. Inuyasha slowly looked to Kikyou, biting her lip.  
  
"No."He said, standing infront of her.   
  
She gasped and quickly cried out,"Inuyasha!! No!!!"  
  
"Sorry Kikyou, but you don't deserve to be treated like this. You deserve so much better."Said Inuyasha, taking out a gun.  
  
"No!! NO!!! It's not supposed to be like this Inu!! Don't make me regret telling you!!!"She said, clinging to him.  
  
"You told him!! BITCH!!!"Naraku said, no longer amused."Inuyasha, who cares about that bitch? We can blast her away with the damn gun!!!"  
  
"You bastard!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!"He said, getting the gun ready. Kikyou clung to him, panting heavily. Inuyasha reached back and pulled her to him, for safety reasons. Just in case, he'd take a bullet for her.  
  
Naraku smirked and stood straight."We're blood brothers Inuyasha. We bolth swore that nothing mattered more than each other."Naraku slowly stepped forward, but Inuyasha shot him purposely on the very side of his cheek. He really didn't want anyone to die here, but he's like to scare the shit out of Naraku."YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! TRADER!!!"Said Naraku, lunging at him. Inuyasha pushed Kikyou away and grabbed onto Naraku's wrist. He wasn't gonna get away from here. One of them would have to die, and it sure as hell wouldn't be Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyou!!! Go down the cliff!!"He said, pointing down. She could easily climb...but...  
  
"Inuyasha!! I won't leave you!!"She said.  
  
"Yeah!! Bitch, don't leave!! I want you to see your fucking boyfriend here die!!!"Said Naraku.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and ran over to the cliff. Slowly lowering her head down, she grabbed a branch and started climbing.  
  
Naraku reached down into his pocket and took out a knife. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide as he jumped away. "Now brother, it's time to die."Said Naraku, slowly walking towards him.   
  
Kikyou had already gotten halfway down when she realised what she was doing. She was running. Inuyasha was risking his life for her, and all she could do was run. Pathetic. Honestly, pathetic. She slowly reached for the branch above her.  
  
Inuyasha dodged the first blow by Naraku, and barely missed the next. He struggled to face the gun to his friend and pulled the trigger. Surprisingly enough, a bullet flew out. It shot Naraku in the arm, and he quickly cried out in pain. Inuyasha, knowing he was no match to Naraku, ran away. He ran past the cars and dirt piles and listened for Naraku. Nothing. He ran behind another, fearing for his and Kikyou's life. She was out now...right?  
  
"I'm sorry Inu. It was just a game..ok? I took it to far, I know!! I'm sorry...."Said Naraku. Shit, he was close. But Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He wouldn't fall for this sort of thing. Inuyasha made the last choice that came to his mind.  
  
He ran.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Kikyou quietly stepped around the empty lot looking for Inuyasha. She wasn't gonna run away anymore. No more. It was dark now, and she couldn't see a thing. She didn't dare call out his name, it would alert Naraku. She felt something crawling on her leg, so she quickly kicked it and fell over. She gasped as she felt the wind get kocked out of her as she was punched. "There's more where that came from, girl."Said the figure.  
  
"You just let her go?!"Cried Miroku, staring at Inuyasha in disbelief."She might be hurt!! We have to go and kill Naraku and save Kikyou!! Do it for her!!! Do it for ...Sango..."  
  
"You think it's that easy Miroku?! DO YOU THINK I TRIED TO KEEP KIKYOU THERE?!"Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha had returned to talk to Miroku, to find that Kikyou hadn't returned yet.  
  
"Fine then, Inuyasha!!!! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SUGGESTING!!! GOING TOGETHER!!!"Miroku said.  
  
"FINE THEN!!!!"  
  
"OK!!!!"  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Kikyou struggled against Naraku as he took out the same knife that could have killed Inuyasha. "See this? This is the same blade that killed your oh-so-very lovely boyfriend Inuyasha!!!"Naraku lied."Now you guys can be like brother and sister, only one dead and one in living hell!! Tears streaked down her face as Naraku stabbed her back and the stomach.  
  
"BASTARD!!!"She cried."You damn bastard!!!"She said, starting to choke a little on her blood.   
  
"You're so lucky I don't kill you....."Said Naraku, brushing her cheek gently.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Inuyasha winced in pain as he stepped on a piece of glass. Miroku and him were gonna kill Naraku. In the most disgusting and awful nway. Then take Kikyou away from his sickening claws. Miroku yelped as he heard a large dog barking. "Shutup!!"Said Inuyasha, still testy. They had brought 2 guns, 1 knife, and a lighter. One way or another, they were gonna kill him. And we're gonna save Kikyou!!!   
  
It was raining again, raining hard. Suits the occasion, Inuyasha thought. They, after what seemed like hours, faced Naraku's apartment. Miroku went up the ladder first, hungry for revenge for poor Sango, followed by Inuyasha, who was twitching his ears madly in frustration. When they reached Naraku's room Miroku's eyes grew red with rage, as he stayed in his spot."Move Miroku!! We have to get Kikyou!!!"Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Look at this!!"Said Miroku, moving and pointing into the window. There was Naraku....an unconsious, bloody Kikyou, and Naraku slowly licking the blood off of the knife.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't control himself after seeing this. He broke the window and lunged at Naraku."Inuyasha!! NOOOO!!!"Screamed Miroku, after Inuyasha had demolished his plan completely. Remembering Kikyou, Miroku went inside and grabbed her. He gently lifted her outside and put her down.   
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!YOU BASTARD!!! I'LL KILLLLLLL YOOOOUUU!!!!!"Screamed Inuyasha, outraged. Naraku smirked and blocked Inuyasha's Iron Reever. He stood up and licked his lips. "You...YOU SICK BASTARD!!!"He screamed.  
  
Kikyou slowly opened her eyes. How long had she been unconsious? Her ribs and back ached. She then noticed the screaming and turned over. She gasped as if it all were in slow motion. "INUYASHA!!!"She screamed, throwing herself by his side. Inuyasha had just gotten stabbed by Naraku....but he wasn't in critical condition.  
  
"Well....it's my turn now."Said Miroku, taking out a gun.  
  
"No!!!!"Screamed Kikyou, getting infront of the pistol.  
  
"What are you doing Ki?"Asked Miroku."Move!!!"  
  
"No!!! I don't want anyone to die!!!!!"Cried Kikyou.  
  
"Kikyou!!! Don't be stupid!!!"Yelled Miroku. Naraku put his hands on his hips and smirked. Inuyasha's mouthed gaped as he stuttered.  
  
Miroku did the only thing he could think of. He pushed her. She cried out as a dark force soaked out of her body..."Miroku!! I bet she was being controled by Naraku!!!"Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh....well...that explains alot..."Said Miroku. Bolth of them looked but nothing was there. Inuyasha gasped.   
  
"Where's Kikyou?!!"He asked.  
  
"Right there."Said Miroku, pointing to Kikyou.  
  
"Oh."  
  
centerMaybe...One day......  
  
centerWe'll bolth understand what the joker said.  
  
centerBut today is not the day...  
  
centerDear my love,   
  
centerAlthough we are no longer close,  
  
centerWe are no longer far....  
  
centerFor you remain, tucked away in my heart.  
  
centerAs well as I to you...  
  
centerRight? 


End file.
